Concerning, however, adjustment of the seat base trim, adjusting devices proposed so far are rather complex to manufacture and therefore costly since they have all been studied for a well determined adaptation which is either an adjustment of the seat base front portion or an adjustment of the seat base rear portion, or still for a vertical adjustment of both the front and rear portions, as a function of a determined seat and of a determined vehicle.